My Huggy Valentine/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Hi, mom. Hi, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Hey, Doc. :Dr. McStuffins: Hi, sweets. How was school today? :Doc: Great. We had a Valentine's Day party and gave each other Valentine cards. I got a lot, a whole lot. :Dr. McStuffins: Ooh! :Mr. McStuffins: Nice! :Doc: There's one more card I still have to deliver, and it's the best one. Close your eyes. No peeking. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh. Hee hee hee! :Mr. McStuffins: Oh. Ha ha ha! :Doc: ♪ Ta-da ♪ :Dr. McStuffins: How beautiful. :Mr. McStuffins: Wow! :Doc: Happy Valentine's Day. :Dr. McStuffins: Oh... Thanks, Doc. We love it. :Mr. McStuffins: Come here, you. Mm! :Doc: Ha ha ha ha ha! Dad! Ha ha! :Dr. McStuffins: Think you have room in that box for one more Valentine? :Doc: Gasp I love it! :Mr. McStuffins: Happy Valentine's Day, love bug. :Doc: I'm gonna call her Val, Val for Valentine. I can't wait to show my friends. Oh. Thanks. :goes off :Val: Where's my Valentine hug? :Doc: Giggles I can't wait for you to meet my friends, Val. They're gonna love you. Shh, let's surprise them. The doc is in. :Lambie: A little to the left, Chilly. That's perfect. Now all we need to start the party is Doc. :Doc: Did somebody say party? :Stuffy: Hey, Doc. :Lambie: There she is. :Hallie: Hey, Doc. :Chilly: Hey there, Doc. :Lambie: Happy Valentine's Day. :Doc: Wow. Did it again, Lambie. The clinic looks even more amazing than last Valentine's Day. :Lambie: Oh, thanks. I just can't help myself. Valentine's Day is my favorite day of the whole year. Just wait until you see what I have planned for our Valentine's Party. :Doc: Can't wait. But first, I have a surprise for everyone. :Lambie: A Valentine's surprise? :Doc: You guessed it. :Val: Happy Valentine's Day. :Doc: Everyone, this is Val. Val, this is everyone. :Stuffy: Hiya, Val. :Chilly: Hi there. :Hallie: Hi, sugar. :Val: Oh! This heart could just burst with all the love in this room. :Lambie: Oh, is that what's wrong with you? Because you don't look broken. Why is she here, Doc? :Doc: Val's not here for a checkup, Lambie. She's my new Valentine's Day toy. :Val: Love your party, Lambie, but then I love everything about Valentine's Day 'cause I'm a Valentine and it's my day. Ha ha ha. :Lambie: softly But it's supposed to be my day. :Val: Be still, my heart. Would you look at those decorations? ♪ Fabulous ♪ :Stuffy: Smile, Lambie. Time for this year's Valentine's Day party picture. :Lambie: Our usual pose? :Doc: Oh, yeah. :Stuffy: Now say "Valentine." :Doc and Lambie: Valentine. :Stuffy: Yoik! Ohh... :Doc: Stuffy, you were holding the camera the wrong way. Try it again. :Stuffy: Oops. Ha ha ha ha! OK. :Val: Valentine. :Lambie: Thanks, Stuffy. Oh, it was supposed to be just me and Doc. :Doc: Lambie... :Lambie: Wha? :Doc: Is everything OK? :Lambie: Oh. Yeah. Doc, I have something really special to show you. It's my super special Valentine's Day-- :Val: Step on up and get a cuddle. :Lambie: Cuddle booth? Gasp What's she doing in there? :Stuffy: Mm. Ah! Now, that's a good hug. :Hallie: Give me some sugar. :Stuffy: You should try it, Lambie. :Hallie: Mm! That's the heartiest hug I ever had. Get it? :Lambie: Hey, I'm the one who gives out the hugs around here, not Val. :Doc: It's OK, Lambie. Val is new here. She's just being friendly. :Val: Hey there, snowman. You look like you could use a cuddle. :Lambie: Gasp That's my line. :Chilly: Oh! No! No hugs for me. Snowman fall apart if you squeeze them. :Doc: Chilly, you're not really made of snow, remember? You're stuffed. :Chilly: Oh. In that case, bring it on. Oh! :Stuffy and Hallie laugh :Lambie: Ahem! OK, everybody. It's time for pin the heart on me. :Stuffy: Oh, I love this game. This is how the dragon does it. :Doc: Let me cover your eyes so I can spin you. Round and round and round he goes. Where he stops, nobody knows. :Stuffy: Oh...oh... :Doc: Here you go, Stuffy. :Lambie: I'm over here. :Stuffy: Oh...whoa... :Val: Waah! Ha ha ha! :Stuffy: Heh heh. Oops. Definitely no the lamb. :Lambie: Not even close, Stuffy. :Val: Look at that--a heart for the heart. :Stuffy, Hallie, Chilly and Val laugh :Lambie: Oh... Oh. Um, who wants to make Valentines? :Val: I love making Valentine's. :Stuffy: Let's do it. :Chilly: I do. :Doc: I'll get the stuff to make cards. :Lambie: Ha ha! :Hallie: Oh, ha ha ha! :Lambie: Pretty. :Hallie: Oh, I love the sparkles. I'm gonna draw a heart. :Chilly: Ha ha! Pass me the sparkles. :Lambie: Everyone loves my Valentines, oh, and this is gonna be my best Valentine care ever. Someone pass the sparkles. :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! Uh! :Hallie: Aha! There's a whole lot of Hallie love in this care, little fish. :Squeaks :Hallie: Oopsy daisy. Sorry about that. :giggles :Stuffy: Bet you never had a dragontine before, Doc. Get it? Dragontine? Valentine? Ha! I'm your Valentine. :Doc: Giggles Thanks, Stuffy. You're the best dragontine I ever got. :Lambie: Dragontine, huh? Just watch what the lamb can do. Doc's gonna love this. :Val: Just a little something from my heart. :Stuffy: Ooh! :Chilly: Wow! :Stuffy: Impressive! :Chilly: Take a look at that. :Stuffy: Wow! :Doc: That's beautiful, Val. I've never seen anything like it. :Lambie: Sobs :Chilly: Huh? Gasp Oh, no. Doc, I think I just caught sparklyitis. :Doc: It's OK, Chilly. Some sparkles just fell on you. They come right off. Blows :Val: Gasp Sparkles? I love sparkles. :Val ::♪ It's good to send a Valentine ♪ ::♪ If you got love to share ♪ ::♪ But there are always other ways ♪ ::♪ To show someone you care ♪ ::♪ Pull a little twinkle from the stars ♪ ::♪ And add a little sparkle to your heart ♪ ::♪ Make the world a little brighter ♪ ::♪ One hug at a time ♪ ::♪ Just shine, shine, shine ♪ ::♪ Put a little spring into your step ♪ ::♪ If you're happy, happy's what you'll get ♪ ::♪ Will you be my favorite funny Valentine? ♪ ::♪ Let's shine, shine, shine ♪ ::♪ Shine, shine, shine! ♪ :Chilly: Yay! :Stuffy: That was amazing. That was great. :Hallie: Bravo! :Doc: Did you want to show me some, Lambie? :Lambie: Oh, no. It's nothing. Oh... :Doc: You OK, Lambie? :Lambie: Oh, I'm fine. :Doc: Well, you don't seem fine. I'd like to give you a checkup just to be safe. :Lambie: But aren't you too busy with Val? :Doc: Of course not. What's more important than helping a friend? :Doc: Hmm, nothing in your ears. Let's check your eyes. Is that a tear in your eye? Does something hurt? :Lambie: Just--just my heart. It hurts a little, but don't worry about me. I'm sure you'd rather be at the party with Val, anyway. :Doc: Lambie, do you really think I'd rather be with Val than with you? :Lambie: I was your number one cuddler, your best friend. Valentine's Day was my day, and now you have Val, and she's perfect, and everyone thinks she cuddles better than I do. :Hallie: Phhbbt Well, isn't this just sadder than a slug in the hot sun. :Doc: May I have the big book of boo-boos, please, Hallie? I'm glad you told me how you were feeling, Lambie. Now I can make a diagnosis. Hallie: Phhbbt Doc: You have Split Heartitis. :Lambie: Split Heartitis? :Doc: That means you have a broken heart. :Lambie: Am I really sick, Doc? :Doc: You're heart's not really broken. It works just fine, but sometimes when your feelings get hurt, your heart can feel like it's broken. :Lambie: That's how it feels, all right. :Doc: I'm sorry, Lambie. I guess I was so caught up in Valentine's Day and my new toy, I didn't notice how you were feeling, but no matter how many toys I have, no one can ever take your place. :Lambie: Really and truly? :Doc: Really really and truly. :Lambie: Hey, Doc, my Split Heartitis, it's-it's gone. You fixed it. You fixed my heart. :Lambie ::♪ I feel better ::♪ So much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc ♪ ::♪ For taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good ♪ ::♪ Till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Chilly: Is she gonna make it, Doc? :Doc: I think she'll make a full recovery :Val: Here, Lambie. I made this for you. :Lambie: Oh, for me? Wow. Oh, thanks, Val. It's baa-eautiful. :Stuffy: Hey, Lambie, let's get a picture of you with your card. Ha ha ha ha! :Lambie: Would you be in the picture, too, Val? :Val: I thought you'd never ask. :shutter clicks :Lambie: Oh, perfect. Well, what's everyone standing around for? Let's party. :Stuffy: Yay! :Hallie: Ha ha ha! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts